Getting Revenge
by X-Pooky-X
Summary: Miyako tried to save her mother from the disaster in her village. Unfortunately she couldn't save her mother and the rest of the people in her village. She runs for her life to get safe. Would she get her revenge of her village? Could she not involved Naruto and Gaara in her plan? Must she betray Gaara? Could she find the person who did this to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Here is a new story what I have already wrote, but not had upload yet. I hope you like it! ^^**

* * *

 _There was fire everywhere, everyone was running for their life and I was searching for my parents. Many buildings has collapsed, you saw many people under the rubble even on the road. You saw blood everywhere and I self was covered in blood. I had tried to save many lives, but in vain it was not possible. I saw many people dying. I was still running for my life and tried to search my parents. It was a small village, but now it seems like a big village. There was rubble everywhere._

" _Miyako! Miyako!" I heard my mother screaming and had found her, her legs were covered under the rubble._

" _Mother!" I ran up to her and tried to save her, but she stopped me._

" _No Miya, you can't help me. Please save yourself." I began to cry and shook my head._

" _No! I must save you! Where is father?" She shook her head and stopped me again._

" _You farther is dead. He couldn't make it. Please save yourself. Go to Konoha, there lives Tsunade. You know the Hokage and also your aunt. She will give you a home and safety. If you only say our name then she will know. Please Miya go! You can't safe me. They will coming!" After she said that we heard some men who had did this to us. The whole village was on fire and every building had collapsed. Even some animals were killed. That's right! Where is Kimiki?_

" _Kimiki! Kimiki where are you?!" I saw the men's who where killing some people on the way to us. I gave my mother a quick kiss on her forehead and had still tears running down my cheeks and ran for my life._

" _Please be careful Miya!" I didn't turn around and keep running, I saw that some men were following me on their horse and tried to shake them off. I ran into the forest and keep running I wouldn't stop until I know that I'm safe. But to my horror I came to a ravine. I turned around and saw that they got off their horse and were walking up to me. Oh no!_

" _Hehe, there is no running away anymore for you little girl!" Said one of the men and pointed his sword to me. I looked over my shoulder and saw that the streaming of the water was very rough and fast, but that is my only escape. I walked a few steps backwards and felt that I was almost over the edge._

" _You must be stupid to jump down! Come to use and we would give you a quick dead!" Prefer that I died in the river then be killed by them. I turned around and jumped in the ravine and landed in the water._

-xxx-

I woke up startled and heard some noises from the bushes. I quickly grabbed a stick and hold it in front of me. " Who is there?!" It was some days ago that I had escaped from the disaster off my village. And that it was for the last time that I saw my mother and my father. The noises came closer and prepared myself for what could come out. Then I saw that it was Kimiki.

" Kimiki!" I got tears in my eyes, and ran to Kimiki and hugged her. " I thought that I wouldn't never see you again!" She looked at me and licked my face. I must giggle and walked back to my fire. I hadn't still arrived in Konoha, I had ask some people how I must walk, and luckily they were nice enough to explain to me where it was. But I had the feeling that I was close. I ate some food what I had left and gave Kimiki a bit of it.

" I'm very happy that I have you again Kimiki." She looked again at me and was laying on my lap. I stroked her body and she enjoyed it. " After this we must going further Kimiki. We must go to Konoha, going to aunt Tsunade." I watched the sky and sighed. " We will get a home again Kimiki. We will get a home again…" I saw she was sleeping, but continued with stroking her fur.

After I was done with eating and that I threw water over the fire I walked with Kimiki on my neck to Konoha. I walked back to the road and was looking in which directions I must walk. And I chose the right way. My clothes were dirty and torn. I saw a lot of people and they were looking weird to me, if I was a kind of a beggar, vagrant whatever. I just ignored it and walked further.

Finally after some hours we had arrived at the gate of Konoha. I walked through the gate and was already stopped by two men who were looking at me from top to toe. I sighed and looked a bit irritated, but behind them I saw that their village was also destroyed by something. I took a deep breath and was looking at them.

" I come for Tsunade, she is my aunt." I looked very serious, but they are looking at me that I was making a joke.

" Lady Tsunade has no family. And where are you from? Which village?" I sighed and also Kimiki got irritated.

" Please bring me to Tsunade! My village is destroyed by some people! People have died! Even mine parents!" I got tears in my eyes and Kimiki tried to comfort me. " Please bring me to Tsunade." I wiped off my tears and they looked at each other.

" Okay, we will bring you to Lady Tsunade." I got a smile on my face and followed them.

We had arrived at a building what must look like as the Hokage building. I saw that many people were building their houses again. I had ask them what had happened. They told me that some people had come and destroyed their village, but one ninja had saved them from disaster. Wow, that one people had saved them. If I could save my village then no one had died. I sighed and walked than to the door and they knocked first. They got an answer and the three of us walked inside a hut. Then I saw Tsunade, she hasn't change in these years but I saw that she had still the same age while she actually must look like of someone who is in the fifties. Tsunade looked up and was watching at me, I saw she was thinking then what I thought she had remembered me and got off her chair and walked to me.

" Miyako is that you?! What had happened to you?!" I got again tears in my eyes and started to cry. She was hugging me and tried to calm me down.

" Uhm, Lady Tsunade? Do you know her?" Asked one of the men.

" Yes, I know her parents who lived in a small village. They are kind of family for me. But hadn't saw again in years, especially when I had become the Hokage." I looked up and wiped off my tears.

" My village… My village… Has been… Destroyed… My parents… My parents are dead! Everyone in my village are dead! Only I and Kimiki has survived. I couldn't even safe my mother!" I started to cry harder and couldn't control myself. Finally I was safe, at least I hoped that I was safe. Tsunade had ordered a chair and let me sit on it, she went to check with her medical ninjutsu if everything was good with my body. She also checked Kimiki.

" Everything is fine, you have only some cuts but nothing to worry about, and your ferret is also alright. The only thing what you must do is rest a lot." She was going to sit behind her desk again and dismissed the two men.

" So Miyako. Your mother has surely send you to Konoha?" I nodded to her and Kimiki went laying on my lap.

" Yes, she told me to go to Konoha, because you lived here aunt Tsunade." She must blush when I named her aunt. Well we were not exactly family from each other. But my parents knew her very good and she had visit us many times, and so I started to call her aunt.

" At least my condolences for your parents and the people of your village." Said Tsunade and leaned with her chin on her hands and was looking at me. " Shizune, can you look where she can live?" She nodded to her and went away.

" Well, I don't mind to live with someone else. If there is no home for me, but my mother had told me that you can give me a home and safety. So I hope that I can stay here." I looked at her and she nodded to me.

" Well, I might know where you can live but it is a boy. I hope that you don't mind."

" Well, if there are two rooms then I don't mind Tsunade." I gave her a smile and saw that Shizune came back but shook her head.

" Okay, then it is decided you will live with Naruto." Naruto? I cocked my head and saw that Shizune looked surprised at Tsunade.

" Lady Tsunade, are you sure about that? You know that Naruto can be sometimes a pervert." Pervert?

" Yeah, yeah I know. But that is the only place where she can live for the time being." She stood up and make a sign to follow her. I did what she asks and Shizune was also following her. While we were walking to his house, and saw that people were very busy. I had pity for these people, their village was also destroyed by someone. But I will have my revenge, I will find that person and kill him.

We had arrived at his house, and it was actually more of a hut. But it looked nice, we went in and Tsunade explained where everything was and that Naruto was very messy. And I could see that, stuff was laying everywhere even his clothes. His whole house was dirty.

" Well, this is his house. I think it would be good that you take a shower of a bath and Shizune will bring some clothes." She looked at Shizune and she was already gone to get me some clothes. I bowed to Tsunade and thanked her for everything. She left the house and I walked to the bathroom, luckily was that clean. The only thing what was clean. I undressed myself and let fill the bathtub. In a meanwhile was Shizune back and gave me the clothes. I bowed to her and also thanked her. I laid the clothes somewhere and turned off the water and went in the bathtub. The wounds that I had begun to sting, but I ignored the pain and tried to relax in the water. Kimiki was also in bath and enjoyed it too.

After some minutes I was done and let the bathtub drain. I dried myself and dressed myself, I also dried Kimiki and she shook her fur. We walked to the living room and I was looking how I could clean this mess up. I started with collecting the clothes and put them in the washing machine and started it. Then I collected all the trash and put them in the garbage bag, and set them outside next to the door. Then I began to clean his house, also his bedroom. Kimiki was also helping me.

I was finally done and looked in the fridge for something to eat, but saw nothing only milk. In the kitchen cabinets were only ramen cups. Lives this guy only on ramen cups? I grabbed the money what Tsunade had left for me and I went to the market to buy some eatable food. You can't live only on ramen. I did some groceries and went back to his house and filled the fridge and some kitchen cabinets. I looked at the clock and it was three o'clock. I had heard from Tsunade that Naruto was on a mission. I'm curious how he looks like. Then I got a idea, it was actually a bad idea but I don't care. I walked to his bedroom and opened the door. I went inside and was looking for some photo's then I had found some. I saw a adult men, a girl with pink hair, a boy with black hair and a boy with blonde spiky hair. The only question was know, who is who. And who is Naruto?

" WHAT DOES A FERRET IN MY HOUSE?! GET OFF ME!" I heard someone screaming and put the photo back and ran to the sound. I saw a blonde boy who was being attacked by Kimiki. He looked surprised when he saw me.

" Kimiki stop! He is the owner of this house!" I ran up to Kimiki and pulled her off him. She was still growling, I scolded her and she stopped immediately with growling. I looked at the boy and bowed.

" I'm very sorry about Kimiki! Let me please explain why I am here!" I looked up and saw that he was stunned and his whole face was bleeding. " Let me heal you!" I pulled him to the living room and let him sit on the couch and started to heal his face.

" I'm very sorry!" I must almost cry but I hold it back.

After some minutes when I had healed his face, Kimiki was laying on my lap and was sleeping. We had introduced each other and had explained to him why I was in his house. I was glad that he wasn't mad.

" So your name is Miyako?" He wasn't very sure, I think he is not so good with names.

" Yes, but you can call me Miya." I gave him a smile and he gave me one back.

" Okay. Miya." We both laughed.

" Oh, I had also did some groceries. Because the only thing what I could find was milk and ramen cups. Do you really live on ramen cups?!" He blushed a little and scratched the back of his head and nodded.

" Unbelievable, how can you live only on ramen?! You need vegetable and other things, otherwise you are going to be fat, very fat!" I was still surprised that he only could live with ramen.

" Uhm… Yeah, but thanks that you did groceries." He drank his tea, what I had made and looked at him.

" No thanks about that Naruto. I would also cook tonight, if you don't mind." He shook his head, and was just happy that I wanted to cook. Then he discovered how clean his house was.

" Wait, have you also cleaned my house?" He looked surprised at me and I nodded.

" It was very dirty and messy. So I started to clean your house. I also did the laundry, your clothes are now drying." I took some sips from my tea and stretched out my body. " But I want some rules, although this is your house I want rules. Because you are a boy and I'm a girl." He nodded to me and I was thinking about the rules.

" Rule number 1, No peeping in the bedroom and bathroom. Rule number 2 Once per week ramen. Rule number 3, Because I have no money I would cook every day and make your house clean and you paid for the rent. Rule number 4 …. " More I couldn't come up with.

" You know, you don't have to cook every day. I would like to help you. And because I paid the rent you don't have to do everything in this house. I know your situation, so don't worry about it okay?" I was surprised by that, but nodded to him.

" And I understand number 1, but why number 2?! Why once per week?!"

" Because it is unhealthy for you!" I sighed and crossed my arms, what kind of guy is he? Although he looks adorable. " But why aren't you taking a shower or a bath, you have come back from a mission right? While you are going to take a shower I'm going to begin with cooking." He agreed with that and got up and walked to the bathroom. I also got up and cleaned up the mugs and started to cook, I was planning to make soup. Kimiki was laying on the spot where I had sat and was still sleeping. I chuckled and saw that Naruto was done with taking a shower. I must blush, he didn't wear his headband and was wearing some comfy clothes. I shook my head and went further with the soup.

" That smells delicious." He stood next to me and was looking into the pan. I smiled to him and put some vegetables into the pan and stirred it for some seconds and started to get some bowls.

" Can I help you with something?" I shook my head and he went sitting at the table.

" When have you actually a mission again?" I looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

" I hope soon, but I don't mind that I must wait long for a mission. Than we could hang out and know each other better." He smiled very adorable at me and I must blush. Miyako what are you doing? Why are you blushing that much? I tried to get everything together and went further with cooking.

" Okay." I was done with cooking and poured some soup in the bowls and put it on the table. We both sat at the table and did our saying.

" Itadakimasu!" We both said and began to eat. I saw he enjoyed the soup and put his thumb up. I smiled to him and noticed that Kimiki was awake. I gave her some pieces of meat and she began to eat it.

" So he is a pet of you?" Kimiki began to growl and Naruto was startled of that. I must chuckle and petted Kimiki.

" Kimiki is a girl, and she can understand us very good. And yes, she is my pet. We are together for a very long time." She ate further and so did I.

We were done with eating and Naruto helped me with the dishes, we did a card game and found out that I was very bad with this game. He was very happy that he had won every time and I must also laugh about it. Kimiki tried to help me, but unfortunately it didn't help.

" So, how is it to going on missions?" I watch my cards and laid one down.

" Amazing." He laid another card on my card and I was watching again at my cards. " But sometimes there are boring missions." When he said that he gave me an irritated face.

" Yeah, you have that sometimes." We had played some games and Naruto put it away.

" Shall we going to sleep? It was a busy day, and especially for you." I nodded and we went together to the bathroom and brushed our teeth's together. Kimiki was already laying on my bed and we were done with brushing. We cleaned our mouths and went to bed.

" _**Miyako! Miyako!" Mother?!**_

" _**Mother where are you?!" I looked around but saw nobody.**_

" _**Why have you leaved us? You let us all die!" What?!**_

" _**No! I had even helped you! I wanted to save you, but you stopped me because I must safe myself!" I didn't understand it anymore, why should my mother said something like that?**_

" Miya! Miya!" I woke up, sweaty and panted very heavy. " Calm down Miya. I will bring some water." He ran to the kitchen and was fast back with a glass of water. He gave it to me and I drank it.

" Thank you Naruto." I supported my head with my hand and was still sweating. I gave the glass back and he put in on the nightstand next to my bed.

" No thanks, are you alright? You had a nightmare." I nodded and wiped off some sweat of my forehead and looked at Naruto.

" Yes, I had a nightmare. I have that nightmare every night." I took a deep breath and gave Naruto a weak smile.

" Maybe a weird question, but do you want some company with sleeping?" I saw he blushed a little, but I know what he meant. I nodded to him and make some place for him. I saw that Kimiki was not very happy about that, but I gave her a strict face and she layed back on her blanket. Naruto brought his pillow and laid next to me, we were laying with our backs together and I tried again to sleep.

" Thank you Naruto, Good night."

" No thanks Miya, Good night too."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Here is chapter 2 ^^ enjoy!**

* * *

" Naruto! You are late!" Sakura looked annoyed at me and had her hands on her hips.

" Gome, gome Sakura-chan! But I was actually busy this morning." I scratched the back of my head and gave her a weak smile.

" Busy? Why were you busy?" She looked at me if I said something weird.

" Just busy." If I told her that there is a girl living with me, she would think of me as a pervert. She looked annoyed again and sighed.

"Fine." She looked around for Kakashi-sensei but he was also late. Then to my horror.

" Naruto! You forgot your lunch!" Sai and Sakura were both looking at Miya who was running with a package. She panted in front of me and gave me the package.

" What are you doing here?! I thought I had told you to stay home!" Oh no, what would they think now!

" But you forgot your lunch! You know what I had said about your ramen!" I took the lunch and put it in my bag with a red face. How must I explain this?!

" Naruto, who is this? And she had made lunch for you?" Sakura stood next to me and looked at Miya and then to me with a serious face. Sai was looking in his book, I hope that he will keep his mouth shut. Miya was also looking at me and then at Sakura.

" She is just…" How must I explain this?! Now will Sakura surely think that I'm a pervert!

" Naruto who is she? I had never see her here in Konoha." She looked stern at me and was thinking how to explain this.

" I'm Miyako, but you can also call me Miya. I have come here to Konoha, because of some circumstances. But because there was no place for me already Lady Tsunade had put me together with Naruto. But don't worry, we sleep separately. But are you his girlfriend or something?" Was it just true, that Sakura-chan was my girlfriend.

" No, I'm not his girlfriend!" That hurt Sakura-chan.

" Well, Miya. What are you going to do today?" She looked at me and was thinking.

" I think talking with Lady Tsunade about some things." She gave me a smile, but I didn't trust it very much. Talking with Tsunade about some things…

" Oh, okay. Good luck with that." I gave her a smile back and did my headband right.

" I have no worries about that, Naruto." I got startled how she said that, it was almost the same as him… Not the sentence, but just how she said it.

" O-O-Okay, take care." With that she left us and after some minutes Kakashi-sensei came.

" Kakashi-sensei you are late!" Sakura screamed at him and sighed again.

" Sorry, I got distracted of the path of life." We both yelled at him and he began to explain the mission.

" It is not a difficult mission, just some bandits who had stole some gold of a bank. We must catch them and bring the gold back. It is in a nearby village. So it would be easy." He got up and looked at me.

" Naruto, who was that girl? I saw her running through Konoha with a package." I was thinking how I should say this.

" Uhm, just a girl who had arrived yesterday. Her name is Miya and Tsunade-baachan had put her together with me. While we are busy with making houses again. And she brought me lunch, I was forgotten to bring it with me." Kakashi-sensei just nodded and we began on our mission.

What Kakashi-sensei had told us was true it was an easy mission. We had followed the bandits were they could hide the gold. Sakura and I distracted the bandits, while Kakashi-sensei and Sai retrieve the gold and to get away. Sakura and I had defeated the bandits and brought them with us back to the bank. We delivered the gold back to the bank and gave them also the bandits, they were brought to the jail and we were getting back to our village.

On our way, I must every time think how she said that. Has it something to do with her village? Or with something else? I didn't paid much attention on the team and someone grabbed my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was Sakura-chan.

" Everything alright Naruto?" My eyes got a bit wide and nodded.

"Yeah, everything is alright Sakura-chan. Don't worry." We walked further and came back in Konoha. We did report by Tsunade-baachan, and we separated from each other. I went to my home and opened the door and went in. I put off my shoes and walked to the living room. But I saw Miya nowhere. I walked to the kitchen and didn't see her here either. Then I walked to her bedroom and knocked on the door, but no response. I opened the door slowly and saw that no one was here. I went in her bedroom and looked around. But she was nowhere. Was she still talking with Tsunade-baachan? Then I heard some growling, I turned around and saw her ferret.

" Ki-Ki- Whatever what your name is! Don't ever come nearby!" With that that beast attacked me.

" GET OFF ME!" I tried to get that animal off me, but it didn't help. Then I heard noises.

" MIYAKO! MIYAKO! HELP ME! THAT ANIMAL OF YOURS IS ATTACKING ME AGAIN!" She ran into her room and tried to get her ferret off me.

" Kimiki let go!" She pulled her off me and put her on her bed. And scolded her. She came to me and healed my face again.

" Are you actually a ninja? Because of your medical ninjutsu." She looked at me with a sweet smile and shook her head.

" No, I'm not a ninja. My mother had teaches me medical ninjutsu for myself and for the others. " She was done with healing and I felt at my face, no scratches.

" Thank you Miya." I gave her a smile, and saw she must blushing and turned away from me. Huh? Did I say something wrong?

" No, thanks." She walked away and I followed her.

" How was it by Tsunade-baachan?" She turned around and gave me a glare. I gulped and prepared myself.

" Baachan?! I know she is old, but not that old! But it went fine, I have the things what I needed." She turned around again and walked to the living room. I followed her again.

" Oh, okay. May I ask what kind of things?" She shook her head and was sitting on the couch. My house was not that big, but I hope that I will get a house soon. We are very busy with building the houses. I sat next to her and was very quiet. Almost awkward quiet.

" So… How was your… Mission?" We looked at each other.

" Good, it was an easy mission." I looked forward and just didn't know what I must say.

" What do you want to eat tonight?" I looked at her, and she was looking forward.

" I don't know actually. It is still strange for me that I'm not living alone anymore. Hehe." She looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

" Shall we just eat outside? I saw that there was a barbeque restaurant."

" Yeah, we could do that. Shall we going there with a group?" She cocked her head. " I can ask some people who wants to eat with us. Then you can meet them, and they can meet you." She nodded to me and stood up.

" Is good." We walked outside and went to my friends to ask them if they want to eat with us. Luckily everyone wanted to eat with us, so we went with a big group to the barbeque restaurant and sat at a big table.

" Well everyone I want to introduce you Miyako!" I pointed to Miya and she smiled shyly.

" H-H-Hello everyone." Everyone introduced each other to her and it had a nice atmosphere.

" So, why are you living with Naruto? Do you actually know that he is a pervert?" Thanks Ino.

" Because he was the only one who had a place for me. And why is he a pervert?" I'm not a pervert!

" That doesn't matter! I am not a pervert!" I crossed my arms and put the meat on the grill. I heard Miya chuckle and got red cheeks.

" Don't worry Naruto, if you do something perverts I know what I must do." She gave me a wink and put also some meat on the grill.

" We can maybe shop together Miyako." Said Sakura, TenTen, Hinata and Ino.

" Yeah, we can do that." I was glad she was already accepted by the girls. I talked with the boys.

" Ne, ne Miyako. If Naruto is very annoying you can sleep by me." I looked irritated at Kiba and Miya looked confused at him.

" No thanks. Living with Naruto is good enough." She poked her arm against me and smiled again. I gave her a smile back.

" Look, they like each other!" We both looked at bushy brow and she looked confused at him.

" We don't like each other and we have also not a relationship." She said with a irritation in her voice and didn't know why she was irritated like that. Did I something wrong again?

When we were done with eating we paid for it and everyone went home, but Miya and I went to walk into the park. She wanted to walk so I took her to the park. She was very happy what makes me happy. We didn't talk to each other, but we didn't bother about it. it was actually nice that it was so quiet. But I sensed that we were being watched by someone and looked several times over my shoulder but saw no one.

" Is there something wrong Naruto?" I looked at her and shook my head.

" No." We walked further and I bought ice cream for her. I was glad she liked it, and I could take a few licks of her ice cream. Although it was awkward, but we didn't mind. Then I heard someone tripping over something. I turned around and saw Hinata laying over the road.

" Hinata?" She looked up and her whole face was red. I helped her, but then she lost her consciousness.

" Hey Hinata!" Miya looked at her with her medical ninjutsu, then we saw Kiba running up to me.

" There you are Hinata." He saw she was consciousness, and carried her in bride style. " Sorry, I think she was curious what you two were doing." I saw that Miya looked a bit irritated, but why I don't know. Kiba left us with Hinata and we walked further.

" It is very pretty here. I love the Cherry Blossoms. We hadn't such threes in my village… " She was actually cute, but I think she has also a bad side. The way she talks sometimes…

" Okay…" We walked further through the park and Miya gave her ice cream to me. I looked first confused to her but she told me that she was already full. I took her ice cream over and licked it a few times. After a few minutes we walked back to our house, but I saw something at Miya.

" Is everything alright Miya?" She looked at me and shook her head and she was blushing.

" Uhm… Naruto?"

" Yes?"

" D-D-Do you mind… To sleep again… Next… To me?" She didn't dare to look at me, and I was also blushing.

" Is it because of your nightmares?" She nodded and looked at me.

" Would you please sleep next to me Naruto? I know it sounds strange and weird because we have just met yesterday, but with you next to me I feel safe. But that is also because you are a ninja." She got almost tears in her eyes and I nodded to her with a serious look. She was glad and hugged me. I hugged her back and snuggled my face into her hair. We both were startled by that and let each other go.

We had arrived at our house and she took a quick shower, I went to my room and got changed. My pillow laid already on her bed, I closed my bedroom door and walked to her room. I and her ferret gave some glares at each other and I sat on the edge of her bed. I heard she was done and came into her room already dressed in her pajama. I was first afraid that she wanted to dress up in her room, but luckily she did it in the bathroom. She laid in her bed and I was laying next to her, we were both watching the ceiling.

" Hopefully you don't mind Naruto." She turned her face to me, and gave me a weak smile.

" I don't mind Miya. If it feels safe for you that I'm laying next to you. I understand that you want someone by your side. So don't worry about it." I turned my face to her and saw that she must crying. I pulled her close and laid my chin on her head and she hold me tight. I tried to comfort her, and stroked her back carefully.

After a while I noticed she slept and I closed my eyes too, and felt also in sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and felt that something was holding me. I laid on my back and blinked a few times with my eyes, then I felt something on my breast. I looked next to me and saw that Naruto was hugging my breast.

"NANI?!" I kicked him out of my bed and Kimiki attacked him after that.

" GET THAT BEAST OFF MEEEEE!"

" PERVERT!" I covered my body with my sheet and looked angry at him. " Kimiki attack!"

" AAAAAAAAAH!" That serves him right!

After a moment we both sat in the living room around the table and were giving each other a deathly glare. His whole face was covered under the scratches from Kimiki and I didn't care about that. You don't just hug my breast!

" That beast is going out of my house!" Nani?!

" No way! Kimiki is staying here with me! That you are a pervert, is not my problem!" I yelled at him and he became more angrier.

" I'M NOT A PERVERT! YOU WANTED THAT I WAS SLEEPING NEXT TO YOU! SO IT IS YOUR FAULT!" He started to scream at me.

" DON'T SCREAM AT ME! YOU ACCEPTED IT TO SLEEP NEXT TO ME!" I screamed back. He got up and walked away angry and slammed his bedroom door shut.

" BAKA!" I yelled after him, and crossed my arms. Kimiki was still laying in my bed and I also got up. I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I walked back in the living room and Naruto was still in his own bedroom. I sighed and walked to my own bedroom and pet Kimiki.

" Come Kimiki, we are taking a walk." She walked on my arm to my shoulders and I went outside. " Aaah. The weather is nice." I was glad that I had some money. Wait, I can do already some research. I walked to the library and searched for some books about my village history, if they have some enemies. I read several books, but didn't come far.

After some hours I sighed and closed the book. Interesting history about my village, but nothing what I needed. I stretched out my body and got up to pick some other books what maybe should help. But unfortunately it didn't help.

" I shall get my revenge, no matter what…" I grabbed the books and put them back on their place.

" Hey, Miyako." I looked over my shoulder and saw Sakura waving at me.

" Hi, Sakura." I waved back at her.

" What are you doing here? Looking for some books?" I nodded to her and looked back at the books.

" Yeah, I want to know more about my village. That's all." I smiled to her and pick out some books.

" Okay, how is it going to sleep with Naruto?" She is very curious about it.

" You are really sure that you are not his girlfriend?" I looked at her and she got a red face.

" I'm not his girlfriend!" I noticed when she said that, that everyone was watching at us.

" Okay, I just ask that because you are very curious. That's all. But yeah, it goes well." I walked further and searched for other books, she followed me and picked out some books too.

" Hehe… I had heard from Lady Tsunade that you are a cousin of her. That's actually awesome." She had a bright smile on her face.

" Well, I'm not actually a real cousin of her. But we see each other as family. But have this library also books for some medical ninjutsu?" I ask her, and she shook her head.

" But if you want to teach some medical ninjutsu than you must go to Lady Tsunade."

" Oooh, okay. I was already planning to go to her. But thanks Sakura." I bowed to her and walked with my books to Lady Tsunade. It took awhile when I had found it, in a destroyed village is it very difficult to find something. When I had found it I knocked on the door.

* * *

I sighed and opened my door and walked to the living room, I saw Miya nowhere. I went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. No response. I opened the door slowly and saw that nobody was in the bathroom. I walked to her bedroom and knocked on the door. Again no response. I opened the door and saw also no one here. Even her ferret was gone. Was she outside? I sighed again and walked back to the bathroom and was looking in the mirror. My whole face was covered in scratches.

" Damn animal!" I clenched my fists and tried to calm down. I took some clothes out of my room and went back to the bathroom to take a shower. The scratches sting in my face because of the water, but I ignored it. After I was done, I dried myself and got dressed. I looked again in the mirror and did my hair well and looked again at my scratches. " That damn animal!" I walked out of the bathroom and walked to the kitchen. I took a cup of ramen and filled the kettle with water and turned it on. I waited till the water was boiled.

I was actually a kind of worried where Miya was. Although I was still mad at her, because of Ki-Ki whatever what name it is. But she is new here, and she don't know where everything is. Even now that the village is destroyed. I heard that the water was boiled and poured the hot water in the cup and waited three minutes until I could eat.

The three minutes flew by and started to eat. It was very delicious, but what Miya cooked is also delicious. The soup she had made was incredible. But the ramen would be the best. I laughed to myself and was done with my ramen. I cleaned up and sat again at the table and waited till Miya came home again.

I had waited for hours, but she wasn't home yet. " Where could she be?" I stood up and walked to the door, I put on my shoes and went outside to search for her. First I went directly to Tsunade-baachan. I knocked on the door, but didn't wait for her answer and came into her office. She looked at me a bit irritated but I couldn't care less.

" Tsunade-baachan do you know where Miya is?! She hasn't come home yet." I was a bit panicking because I wanted to know where she is.

" I don't know where she is, but I know why she isn't home yet." She looked stern at me.

" W-W-what do you mean Tsunade-baachan. Nothing had happened. Hehe." I scratched the back of my head. Damn I'm screwed if Miya had told what had happened this morning.

" You know what I'm talking about Naruto, so explain to me how you got those scratches on your face. Naruto." She watched me more sternly then before and I swallowed a few times.

" I got those scratches from a cat. I saved him but as a reward he scratched me. Hehe." Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair.

" If I was you, I should make up with her. Although you two are not a couple, but having a girl living with you is very difficult. And girls can be very dangerous Naruto. And besides she is in the park…" She turned around with her chair and watched outside the window. I bowed and went straight to the park.

* * *

I sat on a bench and it was very cold. It was already evening, but I didn't want to go home. I was still mad at Naruto. I stroked the fur of Kimiki and watched happily at her. I'm glad that I have still her, I watched at the sky and saw that it was covered with stars and the moon.

Well mom, I have it good. I had met Tsunade and have a home to live in. Although it is with a boy, who is a big pervert but beside that it is a nice guy. He is gentle and funny. He understand how you feel and that… And I-I-I think that I like him… I also hope that Kimiki and Naruto would be good friends one day. And I'm glad that he sleeps with me because of my nightmares. Only this morning it didn't well, but I hope it would be good. We were both wrong, but he had just hugged my breast! He must know that I was angry about that. And yeah, maybe it was wrong to attack him by Kimiki. But he deserved it. I sighed and looked back at Kimiki. I hope you have it good there, and that you are with father and the rest of the village. But don't be sad, I will get revenge for this. I will search for the one who had did this to us, and then I will kill him!

I heard some noises and looked over my shoulder and saw that it was Naruto, who have a weak smile to me.

" Here you are, I was worried. You took so long to get home!" He ran up to me and stood in front of me and looked a bit angry but also worried and had crossed his arms.

" I just didn't want to go to your home yet, because I was still mad at you. What I'm actually still are." I looked at the other way and heard him sighing.

" It is 'our' home now, so come home. And don't you have it cold?" He put off his vest and gave it to me. I took it and hold it over my shoulders and got it a bit warmer.

" T-T-Thank you Naruto…" I looked still at Kimiki and didn't dare to look at him.

" Well, d-don't worry a-about that… But can we just go home?" Hihi, that's Naruto. Don't know how to react at things like this.

" Yeah, let's go home." I stood up and we both walked in silent to 'our' home.

When we had arrived we were both in the living room and healed his face. " I'm very sorry about that Naruto." I looked at him with a sad face and he gave me a smile. " Don't worry about that Miya. We were both wrong. And sorry that I had hugged your breast. Although it was very soft." Nani?! I slapped his head very hard.

" AAAAAAAH!" He holds his head with his both hands, and I was again angry.

" Baka! Although may my breasts be soft, you don't may touch them!" I had bald my fist and was very angry.

" Nani. But that is not the reason to hit me. You are just like Sakura-chan." He hold still his head, and was surprised by that.

" Sakura hits you? Why is she hitting you?" My eyes got wide and had a very guilt feeling inside of me.

" Yeah, she hits me because of some things I said." I looked down and felt very guilty.

" Gome, Naruto. I didn't knew that." Why is she hitting him? She has no right to hit him! I was shocked by my thoughts, why am I thinking like this? We just met and I'm already thinking to protect him. _And I-I-I think that I like him…_ Am I really liking him? But he likes Sakura-chan…

" Miya, everything alright?" I didn't knew that he stood in front of me, and looked worried and serious at me. His blue eyes were so beautiful, just like a ocean. I blushed and looked away.

" Yeah, everything is alright Naruto." I gave him a fake smile and wanted to go to my room.

" Must I sleep again with you? Because of your nightmares I'm asking because of that." I saw he had difficulties with asking that, I know why. He thinks that I will think that he is a pervert, because of what had happened this morning. He is so cute with that…

" Yeah, if you want to. I noticed, when I'm sleeping with you that I don't have them. Because I feel safe." I gave him a smile and he gave me one back. I saw he was running up to me and lifting me up.

" Naruto what are you doing!?" I tried to get a hold of him and he ran to the bedroom. But suddenly I must laugh.

" Going to bed, but to make it good to you I'm carrying you." He also laughed and put me down on my bed. I was still laughing and looked at Naruto. He is so cute and adorable, but I don't think that he would like me.

" I'm going to the bathroom to get changed." I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. I got back and saw that Naruto was also changed. I walked to him and was laying next to him. I leaned on my hand and was watching at Naruto.

" I'm very thankful that you would help me like this. Sleeping with me because of my nightmares." He put his both arms under his head and was watching the ceiling.

" Don't worry about that, but I'm thinking about something." I saw he was thinking serious about something. But was also afraid. I think that everyone thinks that he is a pervert…

" Say it, I would not scold you." He was surprised at that, but found it still hard to say.

" Is it may be a good idea to put my bed here too? The two of us in one bed like this is not very comfortable. Or one of us must lay on top." He laughed and also I must laugh.

" But then we have it not cold, if one of us laid on top." We both blushed when I said that and didn't dare to look at each other.

" Well, we are going to the winter months. So it would be very cold, especially if we still live in these wood building." I put myself deep under the sheets and was laying against Naruto.

" But we could also lay like this, close to each other." I sensed that he tensed up, but I wanted to get warm so I was laying against him.

" Uhhm.. Y-Y-Yeah…" He just laid still and let me be close.

" Good night Naruto." I got a smile on my face and it felt nice to lay close to him.

" G-Good night M-Miya." Hihi, also cute when he stutters.


	4. Chapter 4

Some weeks had passed by and we had changed the house a bit. From now on we sleep together in one room, Naruto had his bed against mine bed. We had changed the living room a bit and it was much cleaner in the house. Naruto was surprised by that. We had also heard from Lady Tsunade that we maybe get a new home, a real home instead of a wooden building. In these weeks I had also meet Kakashi-sensei, and some other sensei's.

Naruto had even talked about his jutsu's and that he could also use the Sexy No Jutsu. I was first like, huh? But then he did that jutsu, luckily with clothes… But it was actually an awesome jutsu, just a gender bender jutsu. He was first not sure to show it to me, but I didn't mind, although I hate perverts. He also let me see his Rasengan and other forms of his Rasengan. It was an awesome jutsu, he had also learned me some taijutsu. Three times in a week we are going to train with each other, if it goes together with his missions. Sometimes I feel lonely because he is on missions, and those other people too.

Also I have done a lot of research over the people who have destroyed my village. I had ask Tsunade about it, but she didn't want to give me the answers. She had also told me that it was no use to get revenge for my village. But fine, if she don't give me the answers, than I will search for them. Even if it cost my own life. But on the other hand I was glad that Naruto was on missions, so that I could explore the Hidden Leaf Village. Like in the forests and that, I was even going to my village. It was totally destroyed, I was glad that Tsunade had removed the bodies, but I know that Tsunade is also researching who could had done this. But I hate it that she won't tell anything to me. It is my village that is destroyed not hers, yeah okay that of her too. But this is different! I didn't noticed that I had an angry face and Naruto was looking confused at me.

" I didn't knew that you hated ramen that much." I blinked a few times with my eyes and shook my head.

" Sorry Naruto, I was in thoughts. But what did you say?" I gave him a smile and he sighed with a smile.

" If you wanted ramen. It is lunchtime." I nodded and Naruto was going to make ramen, well not exactly making it but more boiling water and pouring it in the cup and wait for three minutes. He had also let me see where he eat ramen in Konoha. It was a nice place, and they were very nice to the people. It was a father daughter business. It actually hurt to see someone with their parents. I had also made an own grave for my parents. Every week I lay new flowers at their grave, and telling them what I have had done in these past few days.

" Miya! Miya!" I came back and saw that Naruto was sighing again.

" Why are you so deep in thoughts? You couldn't even hear me." He looked very worried at me and I shook my head.

" Don't worry Naruto. Everything is alright, I'm just a deep thinker. Hahaha." But he couldn't laugh about that. Damn, I don't want that he get involved in this. He don't may know all about this. Because it is none of his business. Although I like him, maybe even loving him. but I can't have that, loving someone while I'm searching for the one who had destroyed my village! Although I'm very close to him, and he is more at a distant. It is not that he don't like it, he just don't know what he must do it.

" Miya! You are again in thoughts! Tell me what is wrong." Damn!

" Nothing Naruto! Sorry…" I saw that my ramen was done and began to eat. I noticed that Naruto was staring at me the whole time while I'm eating.

* * *

Jeez, it is now everyday that she is in deep thoughts. I'm curious what she is thinking, but she don't want to tell it to me. Every time she said that everything is alright, but thinking that deep is not alright. Although I think that, maybe I must go to Tsunade-baachan about her. But I think that she is always thinking about her village and that, although I hope not that she is thinking about getting revenge for it. Because it is useless, what goal do you reach then? I sighed and was done with my ramen, I threw it in the trash can and stretched out my body.

I looked at Miya and yeah she was again in thoughts. Maybe I should go soon to Tsunade for this. I poked her and she woke up startled and I gave her a glare and she just smiled at me.

" Miya! You are now stopping with thinking! If you are going to think one more time that deep, than you are going to tell me what about you are thinking!" I didn't care that I was yelling at her, but she must know that she seriously thinking very deep.

" Alright, alright!" She sighed and stood up and was looking at me. Then we heard Kimiki yawning and we both looked at her and were both smiling.

" So, what should we do today? I have some day offs, because there a no many missions." I had my hands on my hips and was looking curious at Miya. She looked kinda cute. I had actually never looked so focused on her. She had long dark blonde hair till her hips, green eyes and a cute face. And she is even younger than me, what makes her more cuter. I shook my head, Naruto what are you thinking, and besides you are loving Sakura-chan!

" Uhm… Naruto is everything alright with you? And then you talk about me that I was deep in thoughts." She gave me a glare and I scratched the back of my head.

" Yeah, yeah." But then we both laughed and we were just sitting in the living room watching television. We couldn't think of something to do. Although she wanted to walk in the park, but not now. I noticed that we are what closer to each other, although she is closer to me. Sometimes she is sitting almost on my lap. Maybe it had something to do with her village. That she is missing the people who she loved, and search that now by me. I blushed by the thoughts and looked the other way.

We had watched for some hours television and got outside, and were walking through Konoha. I was glad that she liked Konoha, although it was destroyed. But I think it will also hurt her to see it, because of her own village. I looked at the people who were hard busy with building the houses again. I'm glad that I could stop it for more destroying.

" Ne, ne Naruto." I looked at her and she was already some steps away from me. She have the spirit for walking.

" What is it Miya?" I looked curious at her, and she looked serious at me.

" I had heard that someone had destroyed Konoha, and that one person had stopped him. Do you know who that was?" She looked very curious at me. And I must laugh. Her curious face changed into confused and a bit irritated.

" You are looking at it now." I gave her a smile and she couldn't believe it, that I had saved Konoha.

" You are the one!?" She pointed to me, and I nodded to her. She was totally stunned what was funny to see. I walked further and she followed me, but then she ran some meters further and looked very interesting at the village. I think that her village wasn't that big. I'm actually curious what kind of village it was. I watched her how she ran from place to place. Some people must laugh about her energetic spirit . Then it hit me, it was just like that we are a couple. Walking like this through the village. I looked again at her and she gave me a sweet, cute smile. I must blush and looked at the other direction and she just must laugh and walked further with her hands behind her back and looking at the sky and the buildings.

" Hey Naruto, Miya!" We both looked over our shoulder and saw Sakura-chan. I got a bright smile on my face.

" Sakura-chan!" She walked to me and Miya stood still behind me some meters away, why I actually didn't know.

" Hello, Naruto. Walking through the city?" I nodded to her and scratched the back of my head.

" And what are you doing Sakura-chan?" She looked immediately annoyed. Did I say something wrong?

" Groceries shopping for my mother. She is too lazy to get it by herself. So just only walking?" She looked at me with another look in her face.

" Just walking. I don't know what kind of walking this must be." I shrugged my shoulders and she sighed. I didn't quite understand her.

" So, you are telling me you are not on a date or something." I got a red face and shook my head.

" No, and beside if I'm going on a date then it is with you Sakura-chan!" Then she wanted to hit my head.

" Naruto, I don't like you!" But before she could hit me, Miya had blocked her. Sakura looked shocked by that.

" No one is hitting Naruto." She said with an angry tone in her voice. " You must be glad, that someone is liking you Sakura or have you someone else in your mind? And besides that, if you don't like him. Then don't say it on a way that hurts him!" With that she run away angry.

" Miya!" I looked back at Sakura who was still looking stunned.

" Sorry Sakura-chan!" I run after Miya, but she was very fast. " Miya! Stop! Hold on a second!" I jumped on the roofs to get in her reach. Then she went in one of the alleys, but heard her screaming. Miya! I jumped off, of the rooftops and landed in the alley. She was hold by a drunk guy, who was planning to do something by her.

" Naruto!" She tried to get lost, but it didn't help.

" Yo, old men. Let her go!" I walked to them, but that guy started to yell at me. I could smell the alcohol. Jeez, I know it is afternoon but drunk like that already…

" Don't come near! She come with me." Miya started to cry and I didn't know what I must do.

" Just let her go!" I ran up to him and tried to get him, but I didn't saw that he had a knife and cut me.

" Naruto!" Damn. Okay, this must be done on another way. Then I knew it.

" Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" There were some clones and with me I ran up to him, but I mixed myself into the clones and attacked the drunk men. Not seriously because he was drunk. I saved Miya and jumped again on one of the roofs. My clones disappeared and I went to the park.

" Everything alright Miya?" She nodded with tears and looked at my arm, and started to heal it.

" Thank you Miya." I gave her a smile and she buried her face into my chest. Why was she actually running away that angry. And why was she pissed off that Sakura was going to hit me? Then I remembered the face she had when she had hit me, and it was sad.

I had arrived at the park and let her sit on one of the benches. " Gome, Naruto. That I had run away." She wiped off her tears and looked still sad at me. I went down, and tried to cheer her up. " You are a mysterious girl, you know that." I patted on her head and she was blushing a bit.

" How is your wound Naruto?" She took my arm and was looking at it and started to heal it again.

" Thank you Miya." She gave me a sweet smile, and gave her one back.

After she was done we walked back to our house and were sitting on the couch. Kimiki was laying on the leaning of the couch with a blanket. Miya was laying against me, and I had one arm behind her and was sitting relax on the couch watching television. I saw that Kimiki was watching us carefully and I swallowed a few times. I hope that, that beast is not attacking me again.

" Ne, Naruto…" I looked at Miya and Kimiki was also looking at her.

" Yeah, what is it?" I stroked her back a bit and waited for what she wanted to say.

" I'm very thankful. I had no one like you. You are so nice, and caring. Although you don't know how to act sometimes in some situations. But I'm very thankful." Then she pressed her lips against mine cheek. My whole face was red and Kimiki looked away.

" Uuuuh…" I didn't know how to respond at this. I scratched the back of my head and looked blushing to the other way.

" Hihi." I looked back at her and she was again laying against me, holding my arm. I could feel her breasts pressing against it. What must I do?!

" Uhm… Miya… I-I-I can feel…" She looked at me and was very close with her face.

" What can you feel Naruto?" She was pressing her breasts more against my arm and just don't know how to respond.

" Y-Y-Your b-b-brea…" She looked confused and was now very close with her face.

" My what?" Then I felt the skin of her leg at my hand, she had changed her pants into shorts when we came home. My whole face was red, actually I must be proud that she is sitting like that next to me. But if I'm thinking like that, then I'm just like pervy-sensei. Well, Miya is not ugly. She has a cute face and a sweet smile.

" Naruto what are you feeling?" I think she already know what I'm feeling, because she pressed her breast now more against my arm, and my hand felt more skin of her leg. Her skin is so soft, I swallowed a few times and started to stroke her leg a little. I watched her carefully, but I got no negative response. She was just laying with her head against my arm and let me stroke her.

" That feels nice Naruto." My face was still red, but I stroke further. I was changing my position with sitting on the couch and was now kind of sitting on my side and was facing her, she let go of my arm and was now laying a bit between my legs. With her face into my neck. I think that this is an once in a lifetime moment. Do you see that pervy-sensei? Although it is not Sakura, but Miya doesn't even mind!

" That's good that it feels nice." I whispered to her and laid my head against hers. I don't know what kind of feeling this is, but it feels nice though. We were almost sitting in a hug position, but than more intense. I stroked now her whole leg and could hear of her that she likes it very much. I went up more higher and came by her thigh. I slipped my finger under her shorts and heard her panting. I couldn't control myself anymore. I laid her on her back and was kissing in her neck, and stroked further. " Naruto…" She went with her hands through my hair and one went to my back.

We were laying there what it seems like for hours, until I came back with my thoughts. I was surprised that I had did this. Miya was looking confused at me, and I shook my head.

" Gome, Miya!" I got off her and ran to our bedroom. I sat on my bed and sighed. What have I done?! I run my hands through my hair, and remembered how she went through it with her hands. It felt so nice, and her skin is so soft. I looked up and I saw that Miya was standing in front of me. She looked sad and didn't dare to look at her.

" Gome, Miya…" I looked down but then she hugged me. My head was leaning against her breasts and she hold me tight.

" Don't bother about it Naruto." We looked at each other and she gave me a smile. " I know that you like Sakura, although she don't like you. So I understand why you had stopped." What?! But that was not the reason why I stopped. " I will forgive you, Naruto." She let me go and walked away. I stopped her and now I hold her tight against me.

" The reason why I stopped was not that I liked Sakura-chan. The reason why I stopped… Was that… Well I don't know." How must I explain this? I don't even know why I started it, and stopped it. Well we both started it.

" I don't mind Naruto." She held my face between her hands and gave me a kiss. I was stunned by the feeling that she gave me a kiss. On my mouth! We looked at each other again, and we gave again a kiss. After some kisses we were using our tongue. I laid her again on her back, but then on the bed and I stroked again her leg but then both of them. She pulled of my shirt and stroked my back again. I wanted with my hands under her shirt but she stopped me.

" Not yet, Naruto. My legs are fine, but not my breasts or between my legs." I nodded to her and we kissed further, and so we went on in the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

I woke up and was blinking a few times with my eyes and looked next to me, then I saw an almost naked Naruto. Nani?! what happened last night?! I looked at my own body and saw that I didn't wear my shorts, luckily I still wore my underwear. I shook Naruto, and he turned around and started to hug me.

" Naruto wake up! What happened last night?!" He began to growl and rubbed in his eyes.

" I don't know, can't I sleep further I'm tired." He yawned and went back to sleep.

" No way! You are laying here half naked and I'm not wearing my shorts anymore! What the hell had happened yesterday?!" His eyes got wide and he saw that he was definitely half naked, he wore only his underwear. I saw that his face was all red and I was searching for my shorts. Then Naruto was looking as if he saw a ghost or something.

" Y-Y-Your neck!" My neck?

" W-Whats wrong with my neck?!" I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and saw why he was so shocked.

"NARUTO!" You damn bastard! I stood outside the bathroom and looked very angry at him.

" I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! WE WERE BOTH WRONG!" I ran up to him and jumped on him on bed.

" WHY MEEEEEEE!"

" PERVERT!"

xxx

I was taking a long shower to get everything straight in my head. So we had make out last night, or at least in some way. We wore still our underwear so nothing has happened under there. I sighed and washed my body, I felt at my neck were the hickey was. That damn bastard! To put a hickey on my neck! I punched the wall and was angry. " Baka! How must I explain this! We don't have even a relationship!" I tried to control my frustration, and washed further my body and my hair. When I was done I was making breakfast and Naruto was taking a shower. He must be glad that I didn't let him attack by Kimiki.

I was making pancakes and was looking if I must do some groceries. I make in a mean while a list for the groceries and I saw that Naruto was done with taking a shower and was standing next to me.

" Could you not disappear it with healing jutsu?" I shook my head and was made some pancakes.

" No, I can't. But I don't mind. It is almost winter so wearing a scarf is not bad." I smiled to him, and he scratched the back of his head.

" Gomene Miya. I don't know why I did it." He laughed shyly and I sighed. That's right, even I don't know why I did it. Okay I like him, but I know that he don't like me. So why should I ever make a move on him?

" But this was the last time Naruto!" I gave him a glare and he nodded fast. I was done with the pancakes and we sat at the table and began to eat.

" This is delicious Miya!" I was glad that it tasted good.

" Thank you Naruto, but we must also doing some groceries. The fridge is almost empty." He agreed with that and after we were done with eating we did together the dishes, and after that I went with Naruto and Kimiki outside. Kimiki enjoyed the smell of outside and went from head to shoulder and from shoulder again to head. We had arrived at the market and I bought some bread, vegetables, milk, some ramen for Naruto. I saw at his face that he was happy that I bought it. but he had deserve it, he eat once in a week ramen, although I had caught him several times at Ichiraku. But at home he eat once per week.

Naruto was also searching for some stuff what was written on the list. Kimiki was even on the shoulders of Naruto, although was Naruto not so sure to have her with him, but it was cute to see. We walked a little bit further in Konoha. I love to walk, especially with company. I watched Naruto who had still Kimiki on his shoulder and he was watching me. We both smiled at each other and looked again forward.

After some walking we had arrived at home and put the groceries away, but then stood Naruto behind me and hugged me. " Naruto, what are you doing?" I was startled and looked over my shoulder and he leaned his head on my shoulder. " Let me just hug you, okay." I nodded and we stood there for some minutes. Kimiki was already laying on the couch in the living room and I sighed a bit. " Actually I have no regrets what had happened yesterday. I was thinking all day how to say it to you, because I didn't want that you would think of me as a pervert." He looked serious at me, and I blushed a little and didn't know what to say. " Although we know each other for a few weeks, but a lot of things had happened. And especially yesterday, when we had actually make out." He let me turned around and put his hands at both sides of my body, and looked serious at me. " Naru-" I was stopped by him when he kissed me. I tried to stop him, but he pushed his lips more into mine. " Mmmmm…" He pushed his tongue inside mine mouth and was still looking at me. Actually I don't want to kiss him, I don't want to have love. I don't want to love him. Although I love him very much! I don't want to get someone involved in this. I must do this on my own, instead of telling someone what I'm doing, but… " Naruto." He kissed further in my neck and pushed his own body against mine. " Aah…" I hold him tight and kissed him back. Why is this so difficult… I got almost tears in my eyes, but I didn't want to let him see. He must go soon on missions. We stopped with kissing and panted a little, he leaned his forehead on mine and we both closed our eyes. " I like you Miya, although I also like Sakura-chan." There was a silent and was thinking how I must say this. " I like you too Naruto, but… I'm not sure of this. I'm sorry." He shook his head and gave a kiss on my forehead. " Don't worry about that, we can do it slowly." He gave me a smile and he helped me further with cleaning the stuff.

We were sitting in the living room and I was reading a book, while Naruto was playing cards with his clones. It was weird to see that he need his clones to play a game, but I wanted to read a book and he wanted to play a game. Although it was funny to see, how he was yelling to himself, laughing about his self or be angry. Then I had something weird in my head. What if we had sex, and he also used a clone with it… I shook the thoughts immediately out of my head and began to read further. Naruto was done with playing and his clones were gone, I don't know what was wrong with him. He suddenly hugged me and stroked my arms, and gave little kisses on my cheek and neck. I was afraid that he likes me, a lot. Why had I let it go so far yesterday? Why haven't I stopped him and myself… He kissed further from my neck to my shoulder and sucked on it a little. I tried to focus on my book, but it didn't help very much. I sighed and laid my book aside and looked a bit irritated at him. He looked very innocent to me and I sighed again. I stood up from the couch and walked somewhere else. He followed me curious with watching me and I disappeared into the bathroom and locked the door.

Locking a door for a ninja is impossible, I think he know a way to get also in the bathroom. I got undressed and let the bathtub fill, I grabbed some stuff for my body and hair and heard a knock on the door. " Miya, what are you doing?" What the hell is wrong with him… " I'm just taking a bath Naruto." Then it was silent… Too silent… I turned around and saw Naruto standing in front of me. He was very blushing, because he didn't knew that I was already undressed, then it hit me. I was naked! "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" I kicked Naruto out of the bathroom. " PERVERT!" I slammed the door shut and locked it again and let the water stop and went in the bathtub. I sighed deep and tried to relax. Damnit now he has me seen naked. I layed my head back and took a deep breath. I watched the ceiling and felt on the other side a bit guilty. " Naruto?! Are you still their?!" It was silent… I came out of the bathtub and let it drain, I dried myself and put a towel around me and walked out of the bathroom and didn't saw him in the hallway. I walked to the living room and he wasn't also there. I walked to our bedroom and I saw him sitting on the edge of the bed. Miya what is also wrong with you?! " Here you are…" I walked to him and hugged him. He was surprised by that and was also hugging me. " Gomene, Naruto. I was too harsh to you, but I'm not familiar with things like this…" I stroked his hair and held him still with me. " I have a lot of things on my mind. And I'm not sure if I want a relationship, and I don't know if you are sure to want a relationship with me. Because I see at you that you like Sakura-chan very much, and I'm not sure yet to be sure that you really like me. If you understand me." He wasn't looking at me but he nodded. " Have you really seen me naked Naruto? And why were you actually in the bathroom?" I let him go, and he looked up. " I just wanted to be with you, and yeah a little. I have saw it a little, and that was more your breasts." He became red in the face and I chuckle a little. " Guys like breasts right?"

I walked to the drawer and looked for pajama's. I had found a pair and went back to the bathroom and dressed myself. I walked back and was laying on the bed and Naruto bent over me. " Yeah, a lot of guys like breasts." He gave me a few kisses and stroked my cheek. I just want to do more with him, but I don't want to get him involved in my life… But… I felt a weird feeling inside of me and moved with my legs a bit. " Miya, is something wrong?" I became red and didn't dare to look at him. He looked at my legs and got a smirk on his face. " Someone is getting horny." My eyes went wide and felt his hand slowly getting between my legs. " Naruto… No…" He kissed again, and I tried to stop him but it didn't work. " Naruto… Please…Stop…" He was with his hands between my legs and rubbed it a little. I began to pant, but I didn't want to give in so easy. I didn't wanted this. He rubbed further and it felt so sensitive. " I know you like it Miya." He whispered into my ear and I closed my eyes. He pulled off my shorts and underwear and covered it with my hands. He had a weird smirk in his face and grabbed my both wrists with one hand and was laying it above my head. " Please… Naruto… Stop it…" He went further with his other hand and tried to stop him with my legs. Why is this feeling so good? The feeling built up more and more. My panting became harder and faster. " Naruto please! Stop it! I don't want this! You are going to fast! No!" He went faster and faster and then a great feeling overtook me. " Aaaaaaaaah!" I arched my back and panted hard. He did it… That damn bastard did it…" Baka!" I said angry to him and he had just a smile on his face. He cleaned his hand in the bathroom and dressed myself again and laid in bed. He let me cum… He let me cum, in a dirty way… I saw that he came back and closed the door and was laying next to me and wanted to hug me. " Stop! Why did you do this to me?!" I had also tears in my eyes and shook my head. " I said stop, but you went on. And yeah I liked it, but I didn't wanted it." I turned around and laid with my back to him. " Baka! Baka! Baka!" I put the sheets tight over me to protect myself, and had my eyes shut tight. I felt some movements in the bed and heard the door. I didn't care what he was doing, if he just leave me alone. I tried to get comfortable and waited until I felt in sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks you for reading ^^ Feedback is welcome ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

" **Hahahaha, Naruto… You are very funny! But that girl don't like you anymore.** " Kyuubi told me and I was angry. I laid on the couch, because Miya was very angry at me. I remembered the scene what I did to her. Well, what Kyuubi actually did. But I can't control it. And I hate that, but I'm afraid that Miya wouldn't listen to me or even believe me. I sighed and put my arm over my face.

" **Are you ignoring me, brat!?** " Said Kyuubi angry, and yeah I want to ignore him.

" Just leave me alone! You have done enough already! Pervert beast!" I covert my ears but it didn't work because it was in my head. I closed my eyes and stood in front of Kyuubi.

" **I'm a pervert? You are more a pervert than me, brat! And I can't help it that I'm in heat!** " Said Kyuubi with a laugh and I sighed again.

" Just, don't do this anymore with Miya alright?! She is nice and don't deserve it to be treated liked this! So knock it off Kyuubi!" I said angry to him, and crossed my arms.

" **Don't yell at me, brat! And besides it is the time to find a mate and doing that stuff, you know. To make children… Although I don't care about that, because I'm a tailed beast who don't look for a female. But because I'm in you it seems that it reacts on you. Or it could be, that she is in heat.** " He looked embarrassed away from me and laid with his head on his paws.

" I don't care! And I don't want to have children yet! Miya and I are just friends, well I hope we are still friends. Because of you I have almost raped Miya!" I turned around and don't want to listen to him.

" **Are you even listening?! I said that she can be maybe in heat! Woman's in your world can become in heat at a kind of age, and it would always happen a full week in a month. And that you react on that, because you have me. An animal! Dumbass!** " He sighed and went back to his place and I came back in my own world, and was also sighing. So it can be that she is in heat? Maybe I must ask Tsunade about it. I turned around on the couch and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

I run so fast as I can, while Naruto was chasing me. What the hell is wrong with him! I ran up to the building from Tsunade and I stormed off in her office and was attacked from behind by Naruto. I laid all spread on the floor and Naruto was laying on top off me. I could feel his hard member pressing against my butt.

" Tsu-Tsunade please help me! There is something wrong with Naruto!" Tsunade walked to us and got Naruto off me, and pushed him in one of the chairs and held him there.

" Thank you Tsunade. Yesterday he was already like that…" I blushed a bit and Naruto looked confused, I could see in his eyes that it wasn't him. " Do you maybe know, what is wrong with him?" I was worried about him. Was it my fault? Tsunade was searching why he was acting strange and sighed then. " I'm very sorry Miya…" I looked confused at her, and then worried again at Naruto.

" I will explain what is wrong, but first I must know something about you. Do you have your period now?" My eyes went wide and nodded slowly. She sighed and went back to her desk and was sitting on her chair and crossed her arms.

" What you don't know is, that Naruto is a Jinchuriki. That means, he have a tailed beast inside of him. And because he have a beast inside him. Well… To explain it easily, you know what animals do when they have found a partner right?" I nodded slowly. Yeah, they want to make babies. Then I knew why Naruto was chasing after me…

" Wait, so you mean… That… Naruto was chasing after me because he want to make babies with me?!" I looked at her with wide eyes and Tsunade shook her head.

" No, I mean. He just want to have sex with you, because of the tailed beast. And because you have your period, he is not listening to you. So has anything happened yesterday?" I was thinking to tell it her, I opened my mouth…

" NO! Nothing has happened yesterday!" We both looked at Naruto, what seems that he was his self again. Thank god! I ran up to him and hugged him. He was surprised when I did that, but he couldn't do anything because his hands was tied with a rope. I let him go and let his hands go.

" Nothing has happened?" Tsunade wasn't sure about that. " Are you sure that nothing has happened Naruto?!" She became suddenly angry.

" Uhm… Naruto… I'm the cousin of Tsunade." He looked very shocked and shook his head.

" I'm sure Tsunade-baachan! Yesterday has nothing happened!" I sighed and call a halt between them.

" Tsunade, you know that Naruto was unstable. He still is, actually. So please don't be too mad at him. And yes something happened, but it was my fault too. So please Tsunade, don't be mad at him." I looked at Naruto and he was really sweating.

" Hm…" She was not so happy to hear that, and sighed. " Be careful Miya." She looked sternly at Naruto, and he was still sweating very much.

We walked both out of the office from Tsunade, and we both let out a deep sigh. I looked angry at Naruto and he was just scratching the back of his head. I walked back to our house and was sitting on the couch.

* * *

" I'm taking a shower." She nodded to me and I walked to the bathroom. I undressed myself and turned on the shower and went under it.

" **Hahahaha, you have failed. I had never expected that you would catch her like that.** " I tried to ignore him, but unfortunately that can't.

" Just shut up! Because of you I have acted embarrassing in front of Tsunade and Miya!" I yelled back at him and washed my hair.

" **Aah poor guy… Don't be a pussy like that! You have still some days to get her.** " He said with an evil laugh and I sighed of irritation.

" Shut up!" I was done with taking a shower and dried myself. I got dressed and run a hand through my hair and walked back to the living room. I saw her sitting on the couch, she was changed. In the same clothes as that night when we had make out a bit.

" **Come on, brat! Take her! She is also in heat! Let that feeling get out of your body! Give everything at her! Make her yours…** " I felt strange and the feeling inside of me has changed, I could only think of her.

" Naruto, is everything alright?" She looked at me, and I felt that someone was taking over my body.

" **Go get her…** " I walked up to her and I pushed her on the couch. She looked shocked at me and tried to get free. I kissed her and pushed my tongue inside her mouth.

" Mmmmmm! She kicked with her legs, but she had no chance with that. I kissed her further in her neck.

" Naruto stop! Please stop!" She tried to get me off her, but she was not so strong to do that. I sat on top of her and began to knead her breasts.

" Naruto no! Please stop Naruto!" She got tears in her eyes, but on some way I didn't care about that.

" Ignore those tears! Make her yours! Let her feel how you feel about her!" I listened to Kyuubi and did what he said.

" Narutooooo!" She cried and I went further, I started with pulling off her shirt and shorts and then her bra. I was going further with kneading her breasts. Then I went to her legs. " Naruto please! *sob* *sob* *sob* Please stoooop!" She was still trying to let me stop, but she failed every time. " Calm down, Miya. Everything is alright." I whispered in her ear.

" Nothing is alright!" She screamed to me, and she was still trying. I wanted to change position until she kicked me off the couch. I saw her running with her clothes in her hands to somewhere else. I got a incredible pain in my head and hold it tight with my hands.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" I got back with my senses, and my eyes were wide. I remembered what has happened just yet, and I could also cry. I make myself small, and had hoped that I could kill myself right now. Damn you Kyuubi, why have you done this!? I got tears in my eyes and just let myself laying on the ground.

* * *

I laid in my bed half naked and was crying. It looks like a waterfall what was coming down from my eyes. He did it again… He did it again. I had difficulties with breathing, because of what happened and that I cried. I hold the sheets very closely to my body and was cradling my body to get myself calm. Kimiki walked to me and licked my face, I hold her tight to me and snuggled my face into her fur. She laid comfortable and sleeps further.

Why is this happening to me?! I'm going to talk with Tsunade tomorrow. This can't go longer, and it is both our fault but the most of Naruto. He has a beast inside of him, who wants to fuck! I hate it! I hate it! I threw the pillow of Naruto against the wall and laid on my back, with still tears in my eyes. I wiped them off and took a deep breath. " I hope that Tsunade has another home for me. I can't live further like this, and how long would it take before Naruto is normal again. I'm not safe here." I turned back on my side and was watching the door. " Shall I talk with him? But what if he attacks me again?" I was thinking so hard when I heard a knock on the door.

" Miya…" I didn't dare to response.

" Miya, I-I-I'm very sorry. I have actually no words for this. You may hate me, I don't blame you." I got again tears in my eyes. Why is this so difficult. Why is this destroying our friendship? Why is bad things happening to me?! why can't I have a normal life with friends and that!?

" I think, that it would be the best if you ask Tsunade for another home. Maybe you can sleep at the house of Sakura-chan or someone else…" It was silent and waited till he went further with talking.

" I know, that you won't talk to me… And for that again I don't blame you. You have the right, to not to speak to me. It… Was nice… To have meet you, and thanks for the enjoyable days before this had happened… I would let you sleep now… I'm sleeping on the couch…" With that he went back to the living room. I could hear it from his footsteps. I was again crying, even more than a few minutes before. It hurts! It damn hurts! I cried everything out until I fell in sleep with still tears in my eyes and streaming from my cheeks.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, feedback is welcome ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

It was the next morning and Naruto and I were walking to Tsunade. We didn't talk to each other and I even didn't look at him. I was still angry at him and that damn beast of him. Although it was not exactly Naruto's fault, but on the other hand it was his fault. Everyone was looking weird to us, because we walked together but on the other hand not. We walked further and we also saw some of his friends, and were also looking weird at us.

" This is embarrassing…" I looked at him in the corner of my eye and saw that he scratched the back of his head.

" Just shut up…" When I said that I looked forward again.

We had arrived at the building of Tsunade and we went inside. She looked confused at us both, and she saw at my face that something had happened. With one second was Naruto smashing through the door. I couldn't careless, I watched Tsunade and she hugged me sort of. I watched her and she saw that it hit me very hard.

" You are going to live in the new house…" She walked back to her desk and was sitting on it again. Naruto walked back in the office and hold his head. He knew why he was smashed out of the room.

" I have decided! Miya is going to live in the new house, and you don't have to know where, Naruto! It can that you two see each other in the village, but you don't follow her. Otherwise I would kill you Naruto!" She was very angry. I was just looking at the ground and I had a feeling that I could cry.

" Yes, Lady Tsunade." He bowed to her and walked away, I think back to his house. I looked at Tsunade and she was still angry.

" What have he done to you?" I swallowed a few times, and was thinking how to say this to her.

" He… He… He had just kind of raped me… Not exactly, but… Yeah…" I looked away and heard her sighing.

" I will bring you to your new home." She got off her chair and walked with me to my new home. I followed her, and we were going to the other direction then I always walked to the home of Naruto. It was a walk of ten minutes and we finally arrived at it. She unlocked the door and we both walked in. It was nice and it has already furniture. I looked around and it was very big for one person.

" This house was actually for you and Naruto, but because of the circumstances you can't live together." She said sternly and gave me the keys of the house. " Don't let Naruto know where you live. It is not that he would attack you, it is more that his tailed beast would attack you. A life of an animal is not so easy as a life of a human. I understand if you hate Naruto, but you must be sure if you could hate him. I had actually hoped that you two could be friends, maybe even more than friends. But too bad it has turned out like this. So be careful Miya." For that she left the house she gave me a lot of money and I looked confused at her.

" Go buy some new clothes and do something nice with your hair or something. And of course for the groceries too. Bye Miya." She walked outside and I closed the door and locked it. I turned my back to door and went down on my butt and cried everything out.

After some hours when I was done with crying I walked to the bathroom and saw that it was very big. I couldn't believe it, even the bathtub was big. But I had no mood for the bath so I just took a quick shower. I undressed myself and felt the nice warm water over my body. I got a flashback when Naruto and I were laying together in bed when I had those nightmares. I sighed and shook the thoughts out of my head. I turned off the shower and dried myself I got dressed again, and brushed my hair. I did it in a high ponytail and went outside with the money I got from Tsunade.

It was very nice when I walked over the market. They had nice clothes and things. First I went to the shop where they sell clothes. I saw nice tops, skirts and shorts. Also nice stockings! The woman who sell the clothes must laugh about my energetic spirit. I grabbed a pair of stockings, a nice fishnet top and shorts, and also some shoes. I went to the changing room and changed myself. I came out and looked in the mirror. I wore a reddish top with a zipper who stopped till my breast. I had a fishnet strapless top under it. I wore black shorts, with black stockings under it, and black sandals. Then I looked something for my hair and found a ribbon. I walked with the clothes on to the woman, who cut the price tags from my new clothes and from the ribbon. I grabbed the old clothes in the changing room and put them in a bag. And paid for the new clothes and shoes. I went then to a shop where they sell lingerie's. I had bought a few pair and went further to do some groceries shopping.

I walked back to my house and put the groceries where they belong and threw the old clothes in the laundry and was sitting on the couch…

" KIMIKI!" I run out of the house going to the house of Naruto. Shit I forgot Kimiki! I ran so hard as I can and almost tripped over my own feet's but I could find my balance and run further. I arrived at the house of Naruto and didn't knew what I must do! Should I knock or just coming in? but it isn't my house anymore, when I want to knock on the door, it opened and I saw Naruto standing in front of me.

" Miyako? What are you doing here?" Miyako? No more Miya? I sighed and looked away from him.

" I came here for Kimiki." I saw her behind Naruto and she was running up to me and climbed on my leg to my shoulder. " Well, I'm going now." I turned around, but Naruto hold my shoulder. He is not going to attack me again right?!

" Naruto, please let me go." I tensed up and I think that he noticed and let my shoulder go.

" I'm sorry. I just want to say, that you look awesome in your new clothes." I looked over my shoulder and he gave me a smile, and looked back forward.

" Thank you." With that answer I walked back to my new home. But…

" Miya! Can we somewhere in the future be friends again?" I stopped and looked back at him. " Maybe we can Naruto, but for now leave me alone!" I turned back forward and instead of walking I ran to my house.

When I had arrived I thought about it to go to the library. I sighed and walked slowly back to the library. That guy makes me crazy. I saw the library and I went in with Kimiki. I searched for some books and picked them out. I also found a book over Tailed beasts on the adult floor. I have also found a book about Konoha with a map. I walked back home with the books and placed them on the table in the living room. I make some notes from some books, what I needed to find out who could have destroyed my village. Kimiki was laying on the couch with a blanket and was smiling at her. I turned back at the books and was studying the map of Konoha. I found out that Konoha was very big. There were also maps about the forests. I had make my own map to draw some lines, and was looking where Tsunade could be hiding those answers. I'm sure that there are some ANBU Black Ops ninja's who are protecting some important information. I sighed and was thinking how I should do that, then I had a idea. I could use medical ninjutsu, so maybe there are some jutsu's to put some ninja's in sleep. I got a smile on my face and closed the books and went back to Tsunade.

I knocked on her door, and waited for an answer. " Come in!" I opened the door and had a smile on my face and walked to the desk of Tsunade. " Wow, you have bought nice clothes Miya." She smiled at me and my smile got bigger and bigger. " I had a question Tsunade. Could you learn me medical ninjutsu? I can already some medical ninjutsu, but I want to learn more and from you Tsunade." I looked at her with puppy eyes and she sighed. " You know that I'm busy, but I could explain to you to succeeds some scrolls with medical ninjutsu."

" Thank you Tsunade! Could we start tomorrow? I'm actually a kind of tired because of what all had happened." She nodded to me and understand it.

" Tomorrow 7 o'clock here at my office." I nodded and bowed to her and went back to my house. That's one, now to find another spar mate to make my taijutsu stronger…

I had arrived back at my home and saw that it was still noon, I was not hungry yet. So I opened the books again to learn more from Konoha and other things. Like who had lived in the village who could be the suspect. I will get revenge for my village, that person took everyone out of my life. My parents are gone! I felt that I got tears in my eyes, but I wiped them off and went further with studying of Konoha.

The hours flew by and I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I rubbed in my eyes and saw that I had make a lot of notes and that Kimiki was still laying on the couch. I cleaned up the books and put them somewhere, where they couldn't find and see it. I picked up Kimiki and brought her to the bedroom and was placing her on bed. I walked to the drawer and picked out a pajama and got changed. I went to the bathroom brushing my teeth's and brushed my hair and let it down. I looked in the mirror and then went to my bed. I hugged Kimiki, she didn't mind and went further with sleeping.

" I hope that I don't get any nightmares, otherwise I don't know what I must do. I can only handle it with Naruto… " I sighed and hold Kimiki tighter. I hate it that his tailed beast is doing this. Actually I want Naruto here. Why am I even thinking like this. I must hate him! of what he had done to me, but at the other hand it wasn't his fault. Miya it was his fault! But it was also my fault!" I tugged at my hair and was screaming. " Aaaaaaaah!"

" Miya!" My eyes went wide and got up and saw someone standing in front of my bed. But I know that voice!

" What the hell are you doing here?! You are not supposed to be here, baka!" I got again tears in my eyes. Oh no he is here! what must I do! What must I do!

" I will get Tsunade!"

" No, please calm down Miya!" He walked to me and I hold the sheets very close to me. " Miya, don't worry. I would do nothing. Believe it or not, but I have talked with my tailed beast and he didn't saw it was destroying you. He was actually playing with you. Please Miya…" I looked at him and he was looking at me. We looked at each other deep in the eye. Could I believe him? Should I believe him? Would I believe him?! I sighed and patted on the place next to me. He crawled over the bed and was sitting next to me. I looked at him angry because he had still his shoes on. He scratched the back of his head and put them off. And placed them on the ground.

" Please, don't tell this Tsunade-baachan okay?" I nodded, but I wasn't sure.

" If you do nothing, without my permission than I wouldn't tell anything at her." I hugged him, and he hugged me back.

" I was so afraid to get my nightmares back. I wanted you be with me." He snuggled his face in my hair and stroked my back.

" Don't worry about that, I'm here with you now." He patted my head and undressed himself. He wore only his underwear, because he had no other clothes here. He laid next to me and I laid close to him and snuggled my face into his chest, and he hold me tight against him.

" Thank you, that you want to help me with this. But this doesn't mean that we are friends again!" He nodded and hold me still close.

" Good night Miya."

" Good night Baka." He laughed a bit and so we fell at sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Feedback is welcome ^_^**


End file.
